<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels, Urchins, &amp; a Baby Oh My! by Kymera219</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114320">Angels, Urchins, &amp; a Baby Oh My!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219'>Kymera219</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You &amp; Me &amp; the Antichrist Make Three [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelic Uncle's, Babies, F/M, Flying angel babies, Gen, Sneaky Trixie, Step-devil fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Chloe need a babysitter for their little angel/devil baby, so Lucifer cons his brother Raguel into it. Surely one little Néphillim can't be too hard, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Trixie Decker, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You &amp; Me &amp; the Antichrist Make Three [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angels, Urchins, &amp; a Baby Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/gifts">namedawesome</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts">thepoisonofgod</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruflas/gifts">Pruflas</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts">R_Rolling</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts">Antarctic_Echoes</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/gifts">Sammiwayward</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Lucifer married Chloe Decker, he didn't think he'd ever feel more love in his heart than he did at that moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day Lily Jane Morningstar was born, he realized how very wrong he was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the moment his daughter was placed in his arms, Lucifer knew that he would do anything and everything to protect his little cherub.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With curly blond hair, bright blue eyes and her father's facial features, Lily was the most beautiful thing Lucifer had seen outside of his Detective. Her little wings were a deep black with flecks of silver throughout, resembling that of a starry sky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most days, Lily Jane was a perfectly behaved baby....practically angelic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today, however, was not one of those days.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Aw, c'mon Lil," Trixie moaned," Can't you come down already?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her six month old sister was currently hanging off the chandelier she'd managed to fly up to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Urchin, what the me are you yelling about....bugger," Lucifer sighed as he unfurled his wings and flew up to grab the wayward angel baby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lily girl," Lucifer said as they got back to the ground, " how many times does daddy have to tell you to stop getting on the ceiling, hmm?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lily just giggled at her father. "Dada!" She cooed as her eyes briefly flashed red. Lucifer gave her a kiss on the forehead before setting her down with a toy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trixie shook her head, " she is way too much like you, Lucifer".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer looked at her inquisitively, "and what exactly is wrong with being a chip off the old devil?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh nothing," Trixie said slyly,"except that chip off the old devil just flew up to the ceiling again".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bloody Hell"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that moment, a flapping sound could be heard as a figure with bronze wings landed on the balcony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lily looked over at the new person and a big smile graced her features.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wags!" Lily squealed as she rocketed away from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raguel barely had a chance to put his wings away when he found himself with an arm full of squirming néphillim.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey little star," Raguel said as he balanced the baby on his hip, "how's my favorite little niece".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A stink-eye from Trixie had him adjusting his phrasing .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Erm...I mean how is my Other favorite little niece" Raguel replied, laughing nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smug look on the older girl's face told him that he'd manage to save himself from her wrath...at least for the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, brother," Lucifer drawled," what brings you here to darken my doorstep...again?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This had become a bit of a ritual for them. Ever since reuniting to fight that poltergeist, Raguel would frequently visit Lucifer, while the Devil pretended he was annoyed by the whole thing. In reality, he was glad that at least some of his family wanted to see him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? I can't come visit my family?" Raguel said in mock offense.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You can as long as you're not ghost hunting again," Chloe laughed as she emerged from the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The detective gave her husband a quick peck on the lips before walking over to her baby girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come here,Angel," Chloe cooed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a flap of tiny wings, Lily jumped out of her uncle's arms and into her mother's. She snuggled into Chloe's embrace and let out a small yawn as her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm going to put her down real quick, be back in a moment," Chloe said as she walked down the hallway behind their bedroom towards the nursery.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So," Raguel said, " I see Chloe is going back to work today. Will you be joining her, Sam?".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'd love to, Rags," Lucifer sighed," but until Lily is in full control of her wings, we can't rely on a human babysitter".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I could watch her, Sam," his brother told him," I've got quite a bit of free time since Dad delegated most of my old duties to Duma". The reason God had moved those duties was so Raguel could be the guardian angel to Lucifer and Chloe's children, but he wasn't about to tell his brother that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you sure you can handle it?" Chloe asked as she re-entered the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course I'm sure!", Raguel supplied cheerfully,"after all I am her favorite uncle".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Considering that your current competition is Amenadiel,I wouldn't consider that a win, brother," Lucifer drawled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well," Chloe said cautiously, if you think you can handle it...."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course he can, Detective," Lucifer assured his wife,"the urchin will be here to assist as well".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, Mom" Trixie chimed in, "I can help Uncle Rags".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright Monkey," Chloe said, " you know how to reach me in case of emergency ".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And I can always pray to Sam," Raguel said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh please don't," the devil whined.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come on Babe," Chloe said,"we need to get going or we'll be late".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer stopped on his way to the elevator, turned around,and looked at Raguel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good luck, brother," he said as he stepped into the cabin, "You're going to need it".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, the elevator doors slid shut, leaving Raguel at the mercy of two little urchins.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
                      ****************
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No sooner than the couple had left, a wail came from the back of the penthouse. Raguel went to the nursery and picked up the crying baby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, hey, little star," he cooed," what's got you so worked up, huh?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"She's probably hungry," Trixie said from the doorway, "or wet. Sometimes both".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah," he said, " well if you fetch her bottle, I'll see to getting this diaper changed. I've been eager to practice since seeing it on YouTube".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Angels get YouTube?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, we get everything....except Fox News....pretty sure they only air that in Hell".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trixie shrugged and left to get the bottle. Raguel laid Lily on the changing table and removed the diaper, then turned around to put it in the pail.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So far so good, now to just get a fresh diaper....on.....Lily?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at the now empty table in confusion. "Where on Earth could she have gone?!".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, he felt a liquid dripping on his head. "Huh, I didn't know Sam's roof leaked....wait a minute". He looked up in horror, "OH DEAR FATHER! THAT'S NOT RAIN!!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trixie was just testing the tempature of the bottle she made, when a shriek came from the nursery. She ran back to find her uncle screaming as Lily flew over his head, peeing on him while cackling manically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh Lil, not again," Trixie sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"SHE'S DONE THIS BEFORE?!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There's a reason uncle Amenadiel won't change her without an umbrella," she noted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Raguel said frantically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trixie sighed, exasperated. "I'll get the bucket".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">         ******************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After wrangling Lily down and giving her a bath(and consequently Raguel as well), they settled her into the highchair. While she contentedly ate some puffs, Trixie ordered some pizza.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The delivery boy came in and set the pizzas on the coffee table. "Ok, that's three pepperoni and banana pepper pizzas, plus an extra chocolate cake. Your total is.....going....to....be........." His eyes glazed over as Lily stared at him intensely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Free," he said sluggishly, "It's all free. Take my cash too, I hate this job". Once Lily turned away, the boy shook his head and walked back into the elevator, unsure of what just happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raguel thought his jaw was going to hit the floor. He turned to Trixie with an incredulous look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did that baby just MOJO a pizza delivery guy?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yeah," Trixie said as she pocketed the money the guy had left behind, " I get a lot more chocolate cake when she does that".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't know if I should be impressed or horrified," he said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mom and Lucifer are usually both".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">*******************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later that evening, Chloe and Lucifer were coming up the lift.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, I'd say that was a successful first day back, Detective" Lucifer said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It was," Chloe agreed, " but I missed my girls. I hope Rags did okay with them".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh I'm sure my brother did just fine," he said as they stepped into the penthouse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were greeted with the site of Raguel sprawled out on the sofa, with Trixie curled into his side and Lily on his chest. All three were snoring away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stifling a giggle, Chloe slowly extracted her cherub from Raguel's grip...after Lucifer took some blackmail photos of his brother for later, of course.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaving the angel and the urchin to snooze, Lucifer followed Chloe to the nursery. She noticed the bucket and towels, then raised a brow at her husband .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Looks like you're daughter did a fly and pee again".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ah yes," Lucifer mused, " the stream of the antichrist shows no mercy".</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe rolled her eyes, and proceeded to settle their daughter in the crib. She left to go shuffle Trixie into bed while Lucifer stared down at the sleeping cherub.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Goodnight, my little starlight," he whispered softly as he brushed one of her curls from her face, " I'll give you extra puffs if you pee on Daniel next time". </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lucifer walked out and quietly shut the door, then proceeded to join his other love in bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062497">His most beloved star</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod">thepoisonofgod</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>